rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Inari Tsukiakari
Inari is an original character based on the world of RWBY and is created by RWBY Ruby Rose. She is a member of Team V.O.I.D. She is alluded to Mulan. Appearance For her appearance, Inari has medium length hair that goes down to her waist. Her hair is indigo while her eyes are a light blue. They could also become shining silver at night. She doesn't know why this happens but it could be a family secret that is special to the Tsukiakari Clan. She prefers to wear contacts over glasses. She is a teenager that keeps herself in good shape while forming some arm muscle. Otherwise, her body is normal for a young lady with height and weight. As for her clothing, she can be seen in at least two different outfits. (I will post the final drafts up later on). The outfit that she wears the most often is semi casual. Most of her clothing is based on the Japanese culture mixed with American culture. Inari 3.jpg|Inari's Primary Outfit Inari 4.jpg|Inari's Formal Outfit Inari.jpg|Inari's Secondary Outfit Her primary outfit is a non sleeve kimono top with her emblem on the back over a one sleeved shirt. She also wears arm sleeves that go from above her elbow to her wrist. Most of the time they are plain with little or no design. She wears cross belts for her tan cargo capris along with her black shoes with gray soles on the bottom. She only wears a star like pendent around her neck and star earrings jewelry-wise. Her other outfit consists of a Japanese inspired short sleeve kimono top covered by a light blue half top shawl that has the family emblem. She also wears a inch above knee pleat skirt and boots with her black or white fingerless gloves. For the accessories, she wears the emblem flower barrette and her pendent under her shawl. The pictures shown will show the colors of the clothes. There will also be other outfits (like pajamas) when I get the chance to upload them. Personality For people that don't know Inari well enough, they would describe her as elusive, genuine and smart. Unlike other wealthy people, people see that Inari is a kind soul that tries to find out more about herself by trying to find out about the world's deepest secrets. Secrets like the history behind Grimm and behind her famous clan. She has her limits but as long as you don’t do anything bad to her or anything that she cares about, she'll leave you alone. Although she now holds grudges against people since the day her parents disappeared. Even though she doesn't say that much to people when they meet her, she still manages to create new relationships with them in the end. Once you get to know her and how she truly is, she will become a close friend and an invaluable teammate. Inari is a loyal, strong willed and empathetic friend and will be there for them if they need her. Inari will stand up for anyone she considers a friend. Even to protect them in the midst of a fight. She can even show her true self, the personality that she hides. Her happy, cheerful self. As for being her friend, it isn't easy since she is afraid that they'll disappear like her parents and her brother until she arrives at Beacon. It may take a while to understand her and gain her trust, but it will be worth it to see her true self blossom. Biography/ History Inari Tsukiakari was born into the Tsukiakari Clan. It is a famous and wealthy clan known for mastery over dust and producing it alongside the Schnee Dust Company. She lived in the life of luxury in the Tsukiakari mansion with her older brother, Leonardo Tsukiakari. While her brother mastered sword fighting, she mastered karate and dust when she was only 7 years old. As one of the professors observed Inari's mastery, he believed that she would be a great huntress when she became of age. Her mother and father always taught her new tricks to her abilities. It was a perfect life with no problems. However, these prosperous times did not last. Then one night, The Tsukiakari Clan was attacked by fedora wearing henchmen. They wanted Inari for being the heir to the large fortune and for her mastery over dust. Before they could find them, her grandmother came in and helped Leonardo and Inari escape their home before they could be caught. She grabbed what she could before she escaped with her brother in their cloaks. As they ran into the Snowy Forest, she looked back in horror as she saw most of the Tsukiakari Mansion destroyed. She cried as she assumed that her parents and grandmother died in the flames. As her brother tried to comfort her, her grandmother appeared in the forest, wounded. Inari and Leo were happy that she made it out alive as they hugged her. She then asked her if their parents were alright. She sighed as she looked to them. Her grandmother said that she didn’t know since she didn’t witness the outcome of their fight. Inari was very depressed, but she vowed that she would someday find out about what happened to them and reunite with them if they were alive. Her vow came to reality as she saw her grandmother talking to one of the henchmen two years later. Inari was almost caught until her grandmother stepped in and made them retreat. Although, they told her that they would keep coming back until they have Inari in their grasp. After they left, her grandmother told her that her parents could be alive. Now that Inari knew that there was a chance that they could be found, she was going to work hard to one day find them and rekindle their famous clan. While she lived with her grandmother, she decided to attend Signal when she was 12 years old. She had attended Signal Academy to become a better fighter and to start her training of becoming a huntress. When Inari came home one night, she heard that Leo disappeared when she needed his help. From that day on, she knew that she couldn’t trust anyone as she hid her true self from the world. She also learned that she would need to watch her back incase his henchmen returned. Since then, Inari has only trusted her grandmother, her mentor and to a special few... After she graduated form Signal when she was 15, she became an apprentice to a teacher at Beacon according to her father's request (before he was taken). When her apprenticeship finished when she became 18, she gained an invitation to finally join Beacon in the fall. She lives alone remotely outside of Signal Academy in a flat roof house only richer people would have as she trains for her first year at Beacon. While she was searching for her brother at one point, she met and became close friends with Viola Lindynn, Oran Cambridge, and Damara Polzin. After they scattered a couple years back, they reunited for their first year at Beacon as they get ready for what Beacon Academy has in store for them. In Combat Since Inari was trained by her parents and in Signal Academy, she has been trained to fight in multiple situations. She usually fights close to mid range in battle while she protects her allies with her advanced dust abilities (with offense and defense). Since she was young, she has been an expert at controlling it. She can control it in two different ways. She has two weapons: *Lunar Storm and Tidal Crest- High Tech Dust Swords (HTDS) - The two swords that make up Indigo StormCrest. The lighter version is named Tidal Crest while the darker version is named Lunar Storm. When these dust powered blades are activated, they can send waves of dust energy at their opponents. These can be powered by uncut dust or powdered dust. They can also be used as regular swords with their unbreakable blades in close combat depending on the situation. Lastly (and rarely), she can transform them into two Winchester like guns. They can power on regular bullets or dust enhanced bullets. However, they have special packs that are used. Those hold 150 bullets in total (75 of regular and 75 dust enhanced.) She can use both forms to their full potential in battle. (Will update pictures) *Yternal Reve- Multipurpose Revolver Dust Gloves (MRDG) - A pair of fingerless gloves that were given to her by her grandmother. With these she can manipulate dust for offensive and defensive reasons while powering up her swords to make her attacks more powerful. For example, her glyphs that she creates. They are powered by powdered dust as they are stored into cases that are located on their wrists. Since she has 6 different kinds of dust, she can flick her wrist to switch the kind of dust she uses. (Colors will be up soon) Even when she has great speed and skill, she doesn't have as much stamina without the help of dust energy. Without it, she would tire quickly and resort to hand to hand combat. She is strong enough to at least hold her own until her teammates arrive. She is a close to mid-range fighter. Aura: She is surrounded by light blue Aura as it can heal minor wounds and can sense other people from a couple miles away, giving her hightened perception. She also gives off a spark effect after it is activated, making her eyes turn silver as a side effect. Semblance: As for her semblance, it would be the glyphs that she creates for each situation and can use it in multiple ways in battle. Especially to help herself and her teammates. (Glyph design will be up soon.) Her biggest weakness would be relying on dust too much. Without using dust, she is average in speed and has a shorter amount of stamina. However, her attacks can still be proficient. Her accuracy with her guns are average which she can miss when she is fatigued and low on stamina. In every mission, she has only a limited amount of DUST and a backup ammo pack (magazine) with her so she would only use them if it was extremely necessary. While she is in combat with others, she can assist her allies with creating strategies to give her team an advantage on the enemy. Trivia *When you translate her name, you get Moonlight Fox since Tsukiakari is translated to 'Moonlight' while Inari translates to 'Fox'. *Even though her color is Indigo, her other favorite color is blue. *Inari does know how to drive since her grandmother taught her when she was 16. *Great with technology and can use it to her advantage. (Especially computer hacking) *Yternal Reve is French for 'Eternal Dream' Image Gallery Inari Sillouette.jpg|Inari Full Appearance Sillouette Inari Tsukiakari.jpg|Inari's First Outfit Inari Emblem.jpg|Inari's Emblem IMG 0678.JPG|Team Silloette. Mine on lower left. (Credit goes to WeissSchnee)|link=Team V.O.I.D. Inari Second Outfit.jpg|Inari's Primary Outfit. (Sleeves can also be plain blue.) Inari's face.jpg|Inari's Face wih Letter for Indigo inari's Final draft with primary.jpg|Final Draft Primary outfit Team Void.jpg|My teammates together. (Credit goes to WeissSchnee) Inari's Home.jpg|Inari's First home. A present from her grandmother. (credit to people that created it) Inari 2.jpg|Updated Version of Inari's Face with Emblem Inari 3.jpg|Updated Version of Inari's Primary outfit Inari.jpg|Updated Version of Inari's Secondary Outfit Inari 4.jpg|Inari's Formal Outfit Inari emblem.jpg|Inari's Emblem 2 Inari T.jpg|Updated Inari Face 2 Inari Commission.jpg|A commision by this amazing artist! : http://theroguespider.deviantart.com/ Inari.png|Another commission Pic of Inari (Done by the awesome ThanhnuFia) Emblem Inari.png|Emblem done by RougeSpider. :) Inari Sillhouette.png|Inari Sillhouette (Done by ThanuhaFia) inari_v_beowolves_by_theroguespider-d6tllkx.png.jpg|Inari vs Beowolves (Thanks to RougeSpider) http://theroguespider.deviantart.com/ Category:Fan Made Character Category:3rd Gen Category:Team V.O.I.D Category:Accepted Character